


Darling, It's A Privilege To Be Loved By You.

by KHlove065



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHlove065/pseuds/KHlove065
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary.





	Darling, It's A Privilege To Be Loved By You.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a break from my AU to upload probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. I love these boys so much. Not much I can say about this other than I cried while writing it and I can't tell if that's concerning or not. I hope you enjoy it! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and consumed faster than new Chris Colfer content. Thank you all!

The lights of the restaurant are shimmering golden, strings of dazzling diamonds bright and reflective against the rich velvety blackness of the dark night sky coating the tall glass windows.

Beneath them, the city twinkles in an array of fuzzy and distorted sparkles, bleeding with the vivid stars above their heads.

The lights fill Blaine’s eyes to the brim, sparkling and glistening in infinite pools of green and brown. They bounce off the meticulously crafted lines of his face that are so perfectly and irreversibly pieced together to uniquely make him and no one else, wondrous and miraculous and god-like in the heavenly ambiance.

Hues of white and black construct the atmosphere, give life to the unadulterated adoration that’s penetrating Kurt’s heart, building a beautiful stained glass window of what the universe has so graciously granted him, what’s fallen into his path and weaved it’s way into his truth, into everything he’s come to know and believe, to hold and to earn, to trust and to love.

The pale smooth white of their tablecloth. The black of Blaine’s lively gelled curls. The off white cream aprons of the waiters. The crystal black dresses worn by the lavishly dressed women around them.

It all passes in a blur, a melting haze of rushing movement, movement that Kurt doesn’t register the fine details of because there’s a tunnel of focus, of clarity and sharpness directly in front of him, across the table, circling around his absolutely gorgeous husband.

Intricately layered individuals, each with powerfully tailored emotions and stories and lives surround them, hundreds of people creating a symphony of clinking utensils and dishes. 

Kurt only has eyes and ears for the stunning man seated across from him. He latches onto the ever expanding energy that’s existed between and connected them since they tumbled and collided the vast entities of their lives together on that staircase what seems like a lifetime ago. He delves into it, lets it course through his veins as if it’s his own bloodstream, as if he needs it to survive because he does, because it’s integrated itself into every part of his being, into the substructure of his existence and he doesn’t know who he is without it, without Blaine.

It’s electric and animated, charged and voltaic, synthesized by learning, by bone deep lessons of trust and affection that run unfathomably deep beneath the surface of their skin, the very make up of their souls.

It’s an energy that’s morphed, taken various shapes and forms over the years, sweet and simple and innocent at first, virginal and guileless only to be shattered and, (in retrospect), eventually cemented soundly by crude awakenings, scarring profound wounds of hurt and betrayal that have been rebuilt slowly and carefully and reverently into belief and reliance, confidence and faith and rock solid indestructible trust, face first leaps and plummets into loving another person so intimately you morph your very beings into one.

He tunes into the wavelength that runs through the expanse of the universe but only passes to be felt between the two of them, reflecting upon the distinct memories and emotions that exist purely for them, the foundation of the life and love they’ve both contributed uniquely and equally to.

There’s no one else on the entire planet, in the entire universe that he shares that with. No one else he’s given his life over to, no one else who would fit so perfectly and unerring in the seat across from him. No one else he would prefer to experience the world with, to face the unknown with. 

They communicate silently, generating dialogue in the brush of their fingertips, each contact of skin a promise of more, of love, of guaranteed empathy and solace. The boundless declaration of a sure home, of safety, as long as the other exists.

Blaine’s gaze is wide and open, vulnerable still even after Kurt’s spent years exploring and learning the deepest, most intimate parts of his soul. But it’s unwavering, undeniably confident in letting Kurt in, in letting him gaze and adore and learn even more, even when there seems nothing left to discover.

There’s still infinitely more for Kurt to learn.

Dinner passes in a continuous, long stare of devotion and fondness. Somehow, despite years of marriage, their smiles are shy, blushing and bashful, and Kurt’s powerless to stop it because Blaine still makes his stomach flutter and flip uncontrollably in ways he thought he’d surely outgrow.

They’ve long shed the layers of self consciousness that used to line their smiles. He gives his affection freely and wholeheartedly to Blaine and he revels, cheers and basks in the outpour of love Blaine returns, love he now solidly knows he deserves, he’s earned, finding the beauty and power in loving the way Blaine loves him almost as much as the way he loves Blaine himself.

Kurt runs his foot up Blaine’s calf under the table, brushing the soft fabric of his suit with his shoe, holding Blaine’s gaze soundly, waiting for the blush he knows will instinctively crawl it’s way up Blaine’s neck.

Blaine never lowers his gaze, contemplating Kurt with his enchanting eyes and venturing through his own mountain of emotions which are almost identically similar, yet so completely unalike Kurt’s, the years of trials and triumphs experienced from a different perspective, from the other half of what makes their companionship so harmonious and effective.

Blaine’s hand wanders among the darkness underneath the table, finds Kurt’s leg only by feeling and the intense intuitive draw his body holds in relation to Kurt’s.

His hand skims up Kurt’s knee, settling there, warm and heavy and loving in it’s touch. It makes Kurt sigh, makes his heart race boisterously around his chest. 

It’s an indication, a promise, of what’s to come later.

Right now, there’s a joyous lighthearted spirit among the air that’s mixed in with the heavy, sentimental emotions. They’ll enjoy it for as long as they can, as long as it lasts, until they can no longer stand to be just the few feet apart that their table puts between them, until their bodies shake and ache and long for the need to be wrapped and twined together, until they give in fully to the enormous and overwhelming complexity of those beautiful, substantial emotions that have been running through their minds, the emotions that can only be experienced in their true full glory through the act of making love.

Blaine’s smile is simply vivacious, slow melodious music and the dancing bubbles of their champagne manifested and embodied. The sight of it triggers something in Kurt’s brain, a chemical he’s acquired or perhaps innately been born with that curls his own lips reflexively into a matching smile.

He is always enamored with the sight of a joyful, happy Blaine. It completes his world, aligns the planets above him.

They share dessert, feeding each other small bites of decadent, rich, velvety cheesecake, and it’s a symbol, a visualization of the openness and humility and sensitivity they share with other every day, allowing the other to provide for them, to feed them, to nurture and care for them.

Kurt catches Blaine’s hand and holds it proudly, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb across Blaine’s soft skin.

The look in Blaine’s eyes tells him it’s time, that he’s ready, and he doesn’t doubt or think twice as he signals for the check even though Blaine hasn’t verbally communicated with him because he just knows, because he’s grown so accustomed to reading and understanding the language of his Husband’s body and emotions, a language he’s proficient in because it’s completely and exclusively Blaine’s to speak and his to interpret and read.

They walk hand in hand, fingers clasped tightly together as they exit the restaurant. Their shoulders brush, the clear-cut and unmistakable smell of Blaine, a smell that Kurt learned years ago distinctly as Blaine and has somewhat blended over the years to a new, reborn smell of a mixture of the two of them. It still smells different on Blaine, retaining the part of it that is undeniably and indescribably just Blaine, a smell that Kurt could name anywhere, the smell of where he’s laid his heart to rest.

Kurt walks a fraction of a step ahead of Blaine down the street, still holding onto his hand, and Blaine lets himself be led, follows Kurt with resolute confidence, with an eagerness and attentiveness that Kurt can feel, that invigorates him and spurs the ever burning flame inside his soul, one that burns with absolute love and endearment for Blaine and all of his beautiful qualities.

The moonlight is bright above them, illuminating their path and guiding their way. It’s absolutely intoxicating having Blaine this close to him, it is every time, regardless of how much time passes, despite the fact that Kurt’s life is no longer imaginable without Blaine this close to him.

Kurt brings Blaine’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, a gentle nudge to tell him that he loves him, even though he knows Blaine understands that. He can never say it enough, can never express it to the deepest extent he wishes and so he’ll settle for reminding Blaine at any and every chance he gets. Blaine deserves it.

Eventually, they arrive at the hotel. Kurt doesn’t let go of Blaine’s hand as he checks in.

The chandelier in the lobby sparkles, reminds Kurt of Blaine’s eyes and his smile and every other elegant feature that Blaine possesses. He leads Blaine into the elevator, pulling him close as the doors shut and they begin their ascension to the top floor.

He walks them backwards, presses his back against the wall of the elevator and pulls Blaine flush against him. He places one small, gentle, chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips and then leans back, resting his forehead against Blaine’s and rubbing their noses together. Blaine grabs on to Kurt’s suit jacket.

There was a time when they would’ve devoured each other in the elevator, hot and hungry and heavy. The passion is still matched, enthusiastic and fervent, and perhaps they would’ve done that on any other night, but they’ve discovered and learned that there’s a special sort of intimacy that comes from waiting, from being in the intense innermost proximity of each other and holding, restraining, dancing precariously on the line before they lose each other in the ever flowing melody of their connecting bodies.

The ding of the elevator pulls them out of their love focused haze, just long enough to allow them to step out and walk down the hallway to their room. Blaine’s hands rest on Kurt’s hips as he unlocks their door.

Kurt pulls Blaine through and closes the door, immediately pressing Blaine up against it and capturing his lips deeply.

Blaine’s hands find Kurt’s neck, pull him closer as Kurt leans into him, breathes into his mouth and moves his lips against Blaine’s. He traces his tongue along Blaine’s lips, slow and tasting and then Blaine’s opening, letting Kurt in and their tongues meet wetly in the middle, hot and tangling and sliding against each other.

It’s a slow push and pull, exhales of breath and soft moans, swallowed by each other. Their movements are unhurried and leisurely, yet they kiss like they haven’t in years, hungry and drunk on each other, tasting and exploring and Kurt will never, ever, get enough of the feel of Blaine’s lips, soft and gentle and wet, warm and loving and perfect against his.

He releases Blaine’s mouth only when he has to, when they’re gasping for air, their lips puffy and kiss swollen, cherry red and he doesn’t want to stop tasting and loving Blaine for a moment so he moves his lips down his neck, sucking and mouthing at the delicate skin. It’s his favorite path to get lost in. The smell of Blaine is so strong, heady and earthy and delicious.

Blaine’s fingers thread through his hair, grip his shoulders as Kurt marks and sucks down his neck and his body is squirming, thrashing and heaving under Kurt’s mouth. He moans wantonly, his head falling back against the door, exposing more of himself for Kurt, handing himself over to Kurt’s ministrations, desiring everything Kurt is willing to give him.

Kurt will give him absolutely anything and everything he wants.

Kurt pulls back to gaze at Blaine, at his beautiful, handsome, Blaine, who still looks so young and vibrant, and he’s transported back to their teenage years, where they did this exact same thing with fumbling, nervous hands and anxious, eager mouths.

He’s loved Blaine for so long, even when his mind wasn’t aware, even when everything felt cracked and shattered and he was overridden with doubts, his soul always knew, deep down, and he’s never been able to deny, to flee, to shake away the completely consuming and earth shattering feeling of love he’s held low in his heart for Blaine.

It’s a love he’ll never be able to express in words, something insurmountable, bigger than he feels capable of holding.

The beauty of it all, he remembers as Blaine stares into his eyes, his pupils blown wide with love and arousal and adoration, his face stunningly gorgeous, long fanning eyelashes and pink lips, is that he doesn’t have to hold it alone. He can hold it carefully, skillfully, lovingly, with the person he admires the most.

He surges back up to Blaine’s lips, pressing his mouth against Blaine’s, their teeth clacking and tongues swirling, lips moving together over and over, and it’s messy and sloppy and absolutely perfect, laced with the intense love he feels for the man who he’s already shared so much of his life with, who promises to stand by his side for the rest of eternity.

Their lips stay attached as Kurt moves them away from the door, walking them towards the bed as they kiss deeply, fervently, and then suddenly, he’s lifting Blaine up and wrapping his legs around his waist, simply because he can, because he loves him.

They crash down onto the bed, Blaine on his back and Kurt above him, bracketing Blaine’s head with his arms and laying between his legs as he presses kisses to Blaine’s eyelids, the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose, his forehead, everywhere he can reach.

Kurt pulls back for a moment, searches Blaine’s eyes and waits, because he’ll always wait for permission. He needs to hear it, needs to know, needs Blaine’s consent. He has to know Blaine’s on the same page or else none of this matters to him.

Blaine answers in two simple words, two words that carry cosmic weight, that encapsulate everything they’ve shared in the last ten years, that summarize the night beautifully and plainly for Kurt, the essential building block for everything they will hold together in the future;

“I’m yours.”

He says it simply, his eyes holding nothing back from Kurt and it’s all the permission Kurt needs, more than enough for him. He kisses the crown of Blaine’s hairline and then moves down his body to the end of the bed.

He undresses him slowly, carefully, like it’s an art, cherishing every reveal of Blaine’s sacred body. He undoes his shoes first, slipping them off and then his socks, placing kisses to Blaine’s ankles that make Blaine blush and Kurt smile.

Blaine sits up and meets him halfway so Kurt can slowly peel his suit jacket off his shoulders, kissing him as he does so. He swings a leg over Blaine’s lap and straddles him as he throws the jacket over his shoulder, not even caring about how expensive the suits are.

He’ll care tomorrow.

He pulls Blaine’s ear lobe between his teeth and swivels his hips a little in his lap, whispering phrases of praise and love into his ear as he slides his hands down and pulls Blaine’s shirt up from where it’s tucked into his pants.

He scoots back a little so he can unbutton Blaine’s shirt and Blaine sits up more, attaching his lips to the exposed sliver of Kurt’s collarbone that peeks out from his shirt.

He still feels it sometimes, the overwhelming feeling of wonder at how someone can love him so affectionately, so passionately, can be so enraptured with his body. It was intimidating and puzzling at first, embarrassing to have so much attention on him. He never understood how or why Blaine was attracted to him, only that he was adamantly so.

Now, after years, it’s empowering, it’s pleasuring and fulfilling and Kurt loves it when Blaine ravishes him, pays attention to all the delicate, minor details of his body in the worshipful way only Blaine knows. He loves it, loves giving himself to Blaine, having someone know him so perfectly and intimately.

His hands fly to Blaine’s hair, hold his head there as Blaine bites and sucks a deep red mark into his sensitive skin, marking Kurt as his and Kurt feels an overwhelming sense of pride because since he was seventeen that’s all he’s ever desired to be; Blaine’s. He grinds his hips a little harder into Blaine and feels Blaine’s growing erection, brushing and dragging with heavenly friction.

Blaine discards Kurt of his suit jacket and in a flurry of limbs they somehow manage to get both of their shirts off. Suddenly, Blaine sits underneath him, his broad chest bare and strong, muscled olive skin and silky pebbled pink nipples.

The blast of air is cool and chilling against Kurt’s back, a sharp contrast to Blaine’s body like a furnace underneath him. He places a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and pushes his down gently until he’s laying on his back again and then he lays himself out along Blaine’s body and lowers himself, pressing their bare chests together. A moan tumbles from both of their lips at the skin on skin contact. It’s one of the first things they did together on their journey of sexual intimacy and it’s a simple, uncomplicated action that will never lose its power, never lose its raw feeling.

Blaine rolls them over in a swift motion, and Kurt loves this, craves this, relinquishing his compulsive need to be in power and letting Blaine own him, control him, ground him. He loves the sight of Blaine working above him, pressing him down with his strong body into the mattress, bracketing Kurt in a cocoon of safety and warmth and love.

Blaine kisses down his chest, slow and open mouthed, tracing and mapping the lines of Kurt’s stomach and hip bones. He laps around each nipple and Kurt feels the thrum of lust and arousal and absolute love for the man bringing him pleasure simply with his tongue and the look in his eyes that’s there only for Kurt.

His cock begins to fill rapidly, tenting his suit pants and pressing against the zipper painfully. Blaine kisses his stomach with deep, long sucking kisses that send pressure right down to Kurt’s groin. He mouths along the top of Kurt’s waistband until Kurt’s whining, high pitched and breathy noises spilling out of his mouth.

Blaine looks up at him under his long eyelashes, his eyes conveying everything that goes unsaid. 

They have intense sex, rough and fast and hard, filled with the filthiest of dirty talk that leaves them moaning and howling and screaming until their voices are hoarse.

Tonight, they don’t need any of that. Tonight they move slowly, quietly, speaking with emotions, with movements and expressions and sounds, moans and whimpers and keens.

Blaine unbuttons his pants and Kurt lifts his hips as he pulls them down his legs and off. Blaine kisses the insides of his thighs, up and down each side with feather light kisses that light each nerve inside Kurt on fire, that leave his legs shaking.

He brings his plump, swollen red lips to Kurt’s clothed cock and mouths at it over the fabric of Kurt’s briefs. The hot sparking pleasure makes Kurt’s back arch off the bed and his legs fall open, wide and inviting. Blaine nuzzles his face into Kurt’s crotch, his eyelids falling closed in pure bliss and Kurt’s heart stretches wide, keens sharply with so much affection it almost hurts.

Blaine hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt’s briefs and pulls them off Kurt’s legs. Kurt’s aching hard cock springs free, flushed a deep pink and curling towards his stomach, leaking already at the tip.

Blaine lowers his mouth and sucks at Kurt’s balls, rolling them on his tongue in the warm heat of his mouth, a bruising suctioning feeling that makes Kurt’s toes curl in pleasure. He kisses up the shaft and wraps his mouth around the head, sucking hard.

Kurt always thinks, precisely in this moment, that Blaine never looks more gorgeous than when his lips are stretched wide and slippery around the thick girth of Kurt’s cock. He breathes harshly out of his nose before relaxing his jaw and sinking all the way down, enveloping Kurt’s length in the wet, warm, stimulating heat of his gracious, sinful mouth.

It’s such an intense, pleasure filled, emotion that rides up Kurt’s body, makes him moan loudly and sink his hands into Blaine’s curls and it’s never just the fact that his cock is being sucked, it’s the fact that it’s Blaine who’s down between his legs, worshiping and pleasuring him, enjoying him, that makes it so intimate, so phenomenal and enticing.

Blaine licks at his cock, sucks and bobs his head up and down the shaft repeatedly, staring up at Kurt, slurping and dripping spit out of the corner of his mouth, down his chin and then he stops, pulls back and sits up right when Kurt was on the brink of his body snapping, of the pleasure intense orgasm flooding his system.

Kurt’s chest heaves up and down, his cock aching and pulsing and he grapples, searches aimlessly and frantically with his hand for Blaine until Blaine’s warm hand finds his, threads his fingers with Kurt’s and gives him a tight squeeze.

He watches Blaine rise off the bed and stand by the foot, pulling his pants off, taking his boxers swiftly with them and then he’s gloriously naked, his body still painfully arousing and beautiful to Kurt after all these years.

Kurt has still never found something that makes his heart thump as intensely, makes his body react as drastically, as Blaine’s gorgeous naked body. It’s his favorite feeling, waking up next to him, tangling himself in him, moving with him, standing pressed behind him, even just simply observing him. He thinks he has to be the luckiest person on the entire planet that this belongs all to him.

Blaine’s cock is thick and purpled at the tip, so extremely beautiful and Kurt’s mouth waters at the sight of it. He can taste it on his lips already but he can tell just by looking at Blaine that that’s not what he wants, what he needs tonight.

Kurt sits up, moving to the end of the bed. Blaine comes toward him, leaning down and kissing Kurt, reconnecting them and pulling them back to their center, to each other.

Kurt kisses Blaine’s stomach right in front of him, the soft tender skin making his heart flutter. He wraps his hand around Blaine’s erection, strokes him languidly once, twice, pulling the velvety skin and then he moves backwards, pulls Blaine with him, crawls back until he’s lying on his back at the top of the bed and Blaine is straddling his chest.

He gives Blaine a nod, turning his head to the side and kissing the inside of his knee. Blaine swings his leg over and turns around so he’s straddling Kurt’s chest but facing away from him, their bodies coordinating and moving perfectly together after years of practice.

Blaine’s beautiful, round, pert ass lays spread out in front of him, his cheeks spread across his chest and Kurt’s hands roam forward on their own accord, grope and grab and fit his palms to the soft, doughy skin, mold the globes in his hands and spread them further apart.

He squeezes gently and then Blaine is scooting backwards, bringing his ass closer and closer to Kurt until his pucker lands right above Kurt’s mouth. Kurt pulls him down a little, lets Blaine practically sit on his face until his senses are completely overwhelmed with nothing but Blaine.

He can’t breathe, can’t see, can’t smell anything but the musky, strong scent of Blaine all around him and he absolutely loves it. He brings his mouth up to Blaine’s rim and licks, strong and hard around the tight ringed muscle, sucks the wrinkled flesh into his mouth and eats him out fast and urgently, gripping Blaine’s ass cheeks tightly and pulling them apart so he can bury his face in his ass.

Blaine makes a chorus of loud noises above him, grinding his ass down onto Kurt’s face, low guttural groans and high, long whines.

It’s so much around Kurt, invading every single sense but there’s not a chance in hell he’s about to stop. He loves that Blaine lets him be here, lets him into the most hidden, private part of his body and lets him cherish it, wreck it and pay it the attention it deserves.

He moves his tongue fast against his hole, his lips still sucking the skin around it into his mouth and there’s saliva dripping down his chin, down Blaine’s balls and onto Kurt’s neck. He spears his tongue into the tight ring of muscle and Blaine howls.

He fucks himself onto Kurt’s tongue with abandon. Kurt licks around inside his hole, laps and tastes the inside of his walls, delicious and divine. He can’t get very deep from this angle but it’s just enough.

Suddenly, just as it’s about to become too suffocating for Kurt, Blaine scoots off and forward, back down Kurt’s chest, as if he knew exactly when. Kurt breathes rapidly, gasping and panting and Blaine turns around, climbs back up his body and kisses Kurt deeply, swallowing his whines and moans and tasting himself on Kurt’s tongue.

Kurt clings to him, runs his hands over every inch of Blaine’s body, every expanse and particle of skin he can get his hands on and it’s not the first time he feels frantic with the need to just feel Blaine everywhere, to have every part of him connecting and touching with every part of Kurt.

They slow down a little, take a minute to find each other again. Blaine’s eyes are so beautiful in the dim light of the room, gazing at Kurt with gratitude, with appreciation and deep love. Kurt pulls him against him, on top of him, lining their bodies up from head to toe, their bare skin brushing together everywhere as they breathe together, simply feel the indescribable feeling of being together in such a confidential, special way.

Kurt rolls Blaine onto his back and kisses him slowly with the promise to return as he stands and crosses the room, roams through the bag he brought to the hotel room earlier, before he picked up Blaine from work for their date.

He pulls out the lube and forgoes the condom. He wants them to feel each other, to connect deeply and wholly without anything in between them, without any barriers, giving a perfectly performed act to the already intimate and limitless binding their souls share with each other.

He crawls back onto the bed, settling over Blaine, who already looks debauched underneath him, gorgeous and unkempt and utterly intoxicated on the love and pleasure Kurt’s giving him. Kurt’s heart swells, expands and grows at the thought that will never cease to amaze him, that he’s the one who’s been blessed to put that look on Blaine’s face, that he gets the absolute privilege of seeing Blaine like this, in his most uninhibited, raw, genuine form.

And that’s exactly what it is. It’s a privilege to love Blaine the way he can, to receive all the extensive love Blaine has to offer from his compassionate, empathetic heart in return, even when he’s not deserving, when he falls short a million times over.

To have and to be had by Blaine is the greatest honor Kurt will ever obtain, something he once, in his foolish youth, took lightly, before he understood the weight of what his actions meant, before he fully comprehended the power and the intensity behind the undefinable yet never changing raw force of nature that is unadulterated love.

Kurt kisses him again, because he’s not quite sure how to convey or process all the emotions he’s experiencing and by the way Blaine kisses back, hungry and forceful, seeking and claiming, he knows Blaine feels it too, that Blaine will always be there to share, to alleviate, to understand what Kurt wants and needs and feels sometimes before Kurt understands himself.

Kurt dribbles lube on his finger and then his hand is slithering down between Blaine’s legs, circling around his entrance and pushing inside.

He kisses Blaine’s jaw as he fingers him open, stretching him with one finger, then two, then three, as Blaine gasps and moans into his ear, giving him instant feedback and reaction and God, Blaine is always so responsive and expressive and it makes Kurt’s heart melt and expand and makes him resolve to try a little harder to be a little better when he’s always around someone so open and vocal, intimate and vulnerable, someone unafraid to be passionate in intimidating settings.

Blaine buries his face into Kurt’s neck, thrusting down on his fingers and Kurt inhales his sweat frizzy curls, the sweet smell of his husband wrapped in his sinuses. The heat between their bodies is scorching, driving and forceful and Kurt kisses Blaine’s temple, sits back and slicks up his cock.

He leans back down, meets Blaine’s lips in a tangle of tongue and teeth and emotion and lines his cock up with Blaine’s entrance, pushing in slowly, slowly, feeling Blaine stretch and clench and clasp around him.

He pushes all the way in and it’s so tight, so hot and constricting around his cock. He kisses Blaine’s neck, up and down, peppering as he waits, feels Blaine adjust and relax around him, and they’ve gotten so much better, built up a resistance and a tolerance that allows them to go for what feels like hours compared to their first few years.

Blaine brings his legs up and around Kurt’s waist, snakes his arms around Kurt’s neck, pulls him close and whispers;

“Move.”

Kurt snaps his hips down, thrusts into Blaine’s tight heat, feels the silky velvety walls of the inside of him and then Blaine rises up to meet his thrusts and they find a rhythm, perfect and unique, one that only they can follow, that only they understand.

The small individual moments get lost in a giant blur of heavy panting, moaning and groaning as they move together, chasing the same goal of bringing each other pleasure, bringing them united pleasure as a single unit.

The bed creaks, rhythmically thumps against the wall and a there’s a heavy slapping sound of skin on skin that rings through the air. Kurt leans down and brings his lips to Blaine, both too far gone in the gripping grasp of pleasure to actually kiss, just enough to press their lips together, to moan and breathe and gasp into each other’s mouths, to feel their lips sliding together.

Kurt’s never felt more open and raw, more on display for somebody else, more seen or understood or looked at then he does now, as they move together, as he forgets where he ends and Blaine begins.

They’re one, connected and united, and so irrevocably in love, all their flaws, all their strength, all their dreams and fears and passions and hopes laid out on a line, accepted and trusted and cared for and Kurt understands fully for the first time, catches a glimpse of the fact that ten years is a tiny stepping stone on the path to forever, that they will only grow stronger from here and that the jubilation that realization brings him is something no other feeling can match.

Blaine is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen beneath him, gazing up at Kurt and giving himself willingly to their love. They move together, faster and faster, snowballing and plummeting and Kurt snakes a hand between them and pulls at Blaine’s cock.

“I love you,” Kurt tells him as his orgasm over takes him and he shoots deep into Blaine, moaning and trembling and shaking with the intensity of it. Blaine comes half a second later, Kurt’s name on his lips and his body seizing up, spilling over Kurt’s fist and spurting across his stomach.

They ride it out together, heaving and panting and twitching in ecstasy until it becomes too much, so powerful and overwhelming it almost shuts both of them down and they’re both hissing from over sensitivity.

Kurt stills and pulls his softening cock out of Blaine, collapsing next to him. They lay still for several minutes, gasping and catching their breath until Blaine curls into Kurt and finds his lips, kissing him lazily and slowly before dropping his head to Kurt’s chest.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, around the love of his life, his best friend, his soul mate, his husband and holds him, so utterly content and complete by the feeling of him in his arms.

“I love you, too,” Blaine says quietly, kissing Kurt’s chest and then he’s fast asleep, angelic and exquisite in Kurt’s arms.

Kurt gazes wondrously at him, thanks the universe for the millionth time that he was lucky enough to find this beautiful man, who he undoubtedly knows is the other half of his soul, who he could never function without.

His heart beat slows as he drifts into sleep, filled with the utmost peaceful content and tenderness at the realization that when he wakes, it’ll be to a lifetime more of moments like this.


End file.
